deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Slifer Pirates
Slifer Pirates is the Caribbean Deadly Alliance and part of UN-GDI and Freedom Front. The band of pirate creatures travels throughout the seas as they're adventuring and plundering some treasures and battles the evil Black Skull Pirates. Origin The Early Days Jan Sparrowtail and Hannes DeFrans were two scoundrel pirate thieves and closed best friends when they went on to adventures together without permission or notices from their parents. They went into a dangerous place in a misty jungle to find a treasure but they were spotted and escaped from the rival pirate clan but they were helped by Eric Cutterbane, a lost orphan who wandered the jungles, and managed to evade them as they made it out from the jungle and head back home. Although, they have no treasures on their pockets but they found one thing of the most: friendship. It's Good to be a Pirate Jan and his friends, including his sister, Lili, are became pirates as teenagers, join the pirate adventures with his father, Captain Hector Sparrowtail a legendary pirate captain who is undisputed champion of the seas of piracy. They raid together with Slaynn Anchor, Jan's retainer, against the rival pirate clan, looted their treasures, freed the slaves, and destroyed the ship. On Jan's birthday, he get his first pirate ship as his greatest birthday present and his friends and sister have become his first crew. With these gifts from his father and grandfather, Captain Graaf Sparrowtail, Jan became the captain and sets off to his first adventure and treasure hunt on the uncharted island. Or so it was seemed... Treasure Hunt is Fun, Right? Days with rests and breaks, they found the uncharted island and sets on foot on the shore while Slaynn stays to guard the ship. As Jan and his crew stepped on the beaches, they were unaware as they were being watched by a native hidden in the jungle. The pirates have entered through the dark jungle to find a treasure with the help of their treasure map. They were seemingly avoided traps and ambushes while the unwanted natives tried to stop them. As they went to the open ground in the jungle, they were really ambushed by the hostile native warriors and Jan and his fellow crew were about to defend themselves but they were rescued and aided by one single tribal cannibalistic warrior named Kiko. Kiko killed some of these hostile warriors while others have retreat then take the corpses as his food. Jan and his crew saw amazing but shocking happening from him then followed him to his cave as Jan tried to thanked him. There at Kiko's cave, they were told by him that there's an valuable relic described as a treasure and that nasty tribe must be destroyed, in other word, "eaten". And that's where they will get it. At sunset, they've located the native tribe's village where the relic is sighted on the alter during the unholy ritual ceremony. Kiko disrupted the ceremony as he killed the high priest meaning the ritual sacrifice has been defiled. Then the pirates battled the natives for getting the relic while Kiko is bitting and chopping anyway he can "eat the corpses." As Captain Jan reached the altar and took the relic, he slipped to the underground where he REALLY discovered treasures, filled with golden coins, jewels, and antiques. As the native tribe is destroyed, they carried the treasures to their ship and brought Kiko into their crew despite refusing to join them though he like to taste other food aside of meat. Ache in the Broken Heart On their way to meet his father, his home was raided by the evil pirates known as the Black Skull Pirates, led by the vicious pirate captain Bullgard Blacktail. While helping the other surviving allied pirates, Jan found his father, fighting Captain Blacktail, at his nemesis' ship. As he was about to reach his father to help him, he was killed before he could help him. And just before Captain Blacktail was about to finish him off, Captain Jan's right hand was cut off and crawled his way out to the plank as he's escaping from him. As he managed to escape from his nemesis to the sea, his crew pulled him out from the water and headed back to their ship then retreated to the pirates' biggest cove of the sea, the Crockett's Cove. Captain Jan has vowed to avenge his father's death by taking on the Black Skull Pirates. The True Colors of Pirate's Blood During their refuge in Crockett's Cove, Captain Jan's right hand is replaced by mechanical hand from his first treasure they claimed from the island. He and his crew will then have find the information about the Black Skull Pirates' movement by battling other pirates in sea battles, plundering their bases, and looting their treasures by land and sea. For weeks, he kept fighting the Black Skull Pirates and their evil allies as he upgraded his ship and firepower, enough for fighting Captain Blacktail and his most dangerous and devastated pirate ship, the Black Kraken. But before he sets off to Black Skull Pirates' hideout in the Black Skull Island, he was visited by his grandfather but Captain Jan is not happy to see him since his father died at the hand of Captain Blacktail. Indeed his grandfather has admitted that he told to leave the island but he doesn't want to leave him behind as a honorable pirate captain so he has no choice but to leave him behind, carrying with other loyal pirates and weapons to defeat Captain Blacktail. With the truth comes out and understood with his sorrow, they set off to the Seas of the Black Skulls. At the Seas of the Black Skulls, they faced the armada of Black Skull Pirates with their own ship and they battled against their ships one by one. The battle was fierce and hardened as they fought their way to reach Captain Blacktail's Black Kraken until the allied pirate ships have arrived to aid them and holding the Black Skull Pirates off so they can reach the Black Kraken. As they reached the Black Kraken, Captain Jan and his crew onboard Captain Blacktail's ship and fought their way to get Captain Jan's nemesis. There at the captain's bow, Captain Jan and his nemesis faced each other for the first time and clashed each other with their sword of steel. The battle was harsh and intense as they're fighting throughout the Black Kraken until Captain Jan struck him down as he slashed his right eye and right arm in his retaliation for his hand and his father's death. Instead of killing him directly, he let his nemesis go to crawl his way out of his own ship through the plank and fell into the water, bleeding to death. With the Black Skull Pirates are defeated and his father is avenged, Captain Jan and his crew are heading off to their new home at Crockett's Cove with their biggest treasure that they haven't claimed it before. However, although the Black Skull Pirates are no more, their adventure has begun as they set off to see the world after their celebration of victory. Aftermath In the 21st Century, Captain Jan and his crew were spotted at the coastline on the BES Island, Caribbean Netherlands, by the Dutch Coast Guards, thought mistaken of piracy presence in the sea. They were shortly later released when they were recruited by the UN-GDI. Team Members Captain Jan Sparrowtail A young pirate captain who seeks adventures at the Seven Seas and hunting legendary treasures all over the world. He lost his hand during the battle against his rival pirate and replaced by golden gauntlet. Hannes DeFrans Captain Jan's closed friend. He met him during the sea battle against the rival pirates. Lili Sparrowtail Sister of Captain Jan and the excellent pirate. Don't underestimate with her beauty fighting skill when you messing her. Slaynn Anchor The iron strong pirate of Captain Jan's crew. He can crushes his enemies with his bare hands. Erik Cutterbane The skilled pirate swordsman. He can take out as many enemies he can kill with his one, single sword. Kiko The islander hunter and tracker of Captain Jan's pirate crew. He's a lone tribal warrior who is the cannibal that he can hunt many savaged tribal hostile with his sleeping darts, spear and bow and arrow, and eat them during and after the battle and hunting. Captain Graaf Sparrowtail The grandfather of Captain Jan. Once a legendary pirate captain now a the grandmaster of all the pirates. He's the mentor and master of his grandson's pirate crew. Inspirations * Themed with Piracy in the Caribbean. * The characters looked resemblance from some creepy but funny creatures appeared in one issue from Belgian comic book series "Sarah & Robin". Category:Database Category:Caribbean Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Freedom Front